SCP Driver Package
SCP Driver Package is an open-source driver which allows for DS2 (DualShock 2), DS3 (DualShock 3) and DS4 (DualShock 4) to work natively on Microsoft Windows. Download Download Features Native Xinput support through USB + Bluetooth. The Filter Driver + Wrapper is included with the package, but isn't supported. Instructions Pre- Install 1. Uninstall MotioninJoy (if already installed) 2. Update your 360 controller drivers if you haven't done so. 3. Make sure you have Microsoft .NET 4.0 and Visual C 2013 installed From the thread itself: New Install # Connect your Dongle and controller via USB and let Windows install its default drivers. # Unpack the archive. # Create a directory where you want the Service to run from. Recommended - "C:\ScpServer". Create from an elevated command prompt if you have UAC enabled. The directory should not be created anywhere off your User directory (eg on your Desktop, or in your Downloads directory), it should also not be on a Network drive. # Copy the contents of the ScpServer\bin to the directory you created. # Run ScpDriver.exe. # XP/Vista - check the Force Install option. Win 7/8 leave it unchecked. # Click Install. # Click Exit. You may need to run ScpMonitor.exe as well if you're using Bluetooth. Here you have a video tutorial. PCSX2 and PCSX-R *Copy the LilyPad-Scp-r5350.dll (or LilyPad-Scp-r5875.dll??) from the /bin/Win32/ folder and paste it into the plugins folder located at the folder of the PCSX2 installation. *Open PCSX2-->Config-->Plugin/BIOS Selector-->Pad *Change the pad plugin in PCSX2 or PCSX-R from the default LilyPad to the LilyPad-SCP version.(seen how in image to the right) *You may also need to disable DirectInput and XInput before the next step. To prevent crashing, which seems to vary from system to system. * If you are having trouble with finding the program directory, there should amcık be a shortcut to this program on your desktop, right click it, and the option "open file location" should be on the R-Menu, click on it, and it will open the folder to where this program is located, then just follow the steps below this one. *'Then' copy over XInput1_3.dll from /bin/Win32/ to PCSX2 or PCSX-R's directory located at "C:\Program Files (x86)\PCSX2 1.2.1"(Or wherever the program directory your emulator is at). NOT the plugins directory. *Now disable all other Game Device APIs other than native if you haven't already. Background input is fine though. *Set keyboard input to raw while you're at it. For PCSX-R's hotkeys, since Windows Messaging input kills them. *In case you are still having issues, perhaps you forgot that you still need to bind them. So switch over to the Pad 1 tab to do so. DirectInput There is a DirectInput wrapper available for SCP Driver. This software allows the users to use the DualShock controller in DirectInput only games without the issue of joined trigger axis. Troubleshooting If you are having trouble installing it, please go over these to double check. *Ensure Xbox360 driver installed correctly. Go into Devices & Printers > Xbox 360 Controller > Hardware and update the driver from there. *Have you tried uninstalling and force installing it? *Go into properties of all the exe files and hit unblock. Especially ScpService.exe *Did you install it as an admin? *Did the entire folder have Full Control privelleges for SYSTEM and Administrators? *Do you have the relevant XInput1_3.dll in the relevant program's EXE's directory? *Does SCPUser.exe show them working? *Is the "SCP DS3 Service" service running? *In the case you're running wired, have you tried reinstalling SCP with bluetooth unchecked? * Sometimes the SCP Bluetooth driver gets uninstalled by Windows Update. Go into Windows Updates under the control panel after installing the SCP driver and have it look for updates. After locating the Bluetooth driver update choose to hide the update and the SCP driver will function correctly after each reboot without having to reinstall it. * If you can't get the LilyPad plugin to stop crashing when you try to disable XInput, try uninstalling SCPDriver, turning off XInput, then re-installing it. * SCPDriver might have issues with USB 3.0. Switch to USB 2.0 if you have the option. If you're having erratic connectivity issues, especially after a rumble occurs and/or your wired device's id number reports as "00:00:00:00 - charging" then try, at the bottom of your controller, using a paperclip to press in the reset button for a few seconds. Once connected you should get a proper address in the monitor, and the vibration should now work properly. Un-Installation instructions Open ScpDriver.exe and click Uninstall after that you can delete the folder. ( As a last resort open services and find 'SCP DS3' - stop the service, then you will be able to delete the files.)